Blind
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: Post-OotP: Part Four in the Everclear Songbook Series. Harry sits in a hotel room and listens to a newly-bought iPod, thinking on the past and how he should have seen. By Aerin.


_Do you remember when we were hungry_

_Do you remember when we were cold?_

_Do you remember when we were happy_

_Do you remember? Do you remember? _

He stalked through the rain, toting his bag away from the airport and hailing a taxi. When the yellow cab stopped, he opened the door and climbed in, shutting it behind him and telling the driver "Corner of Third and Fifth, please." The man merely nodded and took off, allowing the passenger to settle back in the seat and think.

_Do you remember when we were lucky_

_We were livin' the life almost every night_

_I would wrap you in my thin white arms_

_Sit and watch the stars glide. _

He tipped the man when the taxi stopped and got out, walking another block north until he reached the Smithson Hotel. Pusheing through the doors and walking to the front desk, he set his bag on the ground and rang the bell. A harried looking desk clerk came over. "Yes sir? How may I help you?"

"Mr. Jimmy Evanson would like to check in," he informed her quietly.

She nodded and tapped something into her computer. "Room 409, sir. Here's your key." He nodded and walked to the elevator.

_Yeah, do you remember when we were the losers_

_Do you remember when we were the lame? _

_Do you remember when we were the lepers_

_Do you remember? Do you remember? _

He flopped down on the bed. He hoped they wouldn't be able to find them here- he didn't know why they would think to look in New York City. But it didn't matter, as he was leaving tomorrow. He had accepted a double position as DADA and English teacher at the combination magic and Muggle school in Ithica. It was highly unlikely they would think of him there, but he had taken the necessary precautions. The six-foot even, brown haired, brown eyed James Evers would start work on Monday.

_Do you remember when we were strung out_

_Eatin' Top Ramen, macaroni and cheese? _

_We would get so lost in that basement room_

_Let the Otis Redding sing us to sleep. _

_I wish I had one more life… _

He suddenly paid attention to the words drifting in his ears courtesy of the iPod he had bought. That made just too much sense… _Sirius_...

_I don't wanna be wasted_

_I don't wanna live inside this daydream anymore_

_I just wanna be happy again_

_I don't wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be blind. _

Harry mentally smirked. He was blind as a bat without his glasses. He made a mental note to get some contacts; the glasses were getting annoying, and he was sick of them. Besides, if the Order got a tip he was at Ithica School of Contemporary Magics, the glasses combined with the name would be a dead giveaway.

_I don't wanna be wasted_

_I don't wanna live inside this daydream anymore_

_I just wanna be happy again_

_I don't wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be (blind)_

_I don't wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be (blind)_

_I don't wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be blind._

He wished he wasn't blind, in the metaphorical sense moreso than the physical one. He wished he had been able to see things in the past… that reacher was lying… that Voldemort's vision was fake… he wished he could have seen all the lies, the pain, the suffering… the truth…

_I wish I could be like all my heroes_

_I wish I could be like all yours too_

_I wish I could sing like Otis Redding_

_I wish I could play this guitar in tune._

A thought struck him. Well, more of a memory really. Dudley had once gottan a guitar for his birthday, but fed up with his lectures, he had smashed it into the all. When Harry had moved into the second bedroom, he had wished it was fixed so he could learn to play- he loved the sounds of a classical guitar. To his surprise, when he woke up the next morning it was good as knew. He had had barely enough time to teach himself to somewhat play before Vernon had found out and thrown it away. He ought to buy another one.

_Do you remember when we were hungry?_

_Do you remember when we were cold?_

_Do you remember when we were happy in a way_

_No one outside could ever know?_

_I wish I had one more life_

_How I wish I had one more life to live._

"One more life…" he whispered. He would give anything for one more life. One more chance to make it all better, to fix all of the stupid, careless mistakes he had made…

_I don't wanna be wasted_

_I don't wanna live inside of this daydream anymore_

_I just wanna be happy again_

_I don't wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be (blind)._

_I don't wanna be wasted_

_No, I don't wanna live inside of this daydream anymore_

_I just wanna be happy again_

_I dont wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be_

_I dont wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be_

_I dont wanna be wasted, I don't wanna be blind_

_No, I don't want to be blind_

_No, I don't want to be blind._

He sighed and turned over on the bed, switching off the iPod and turning off the light. One more life…

One more life where he just wasn't blind.

**A/N: I finally posted the next chapter of Averto Vicis! Yay! The next chapter of HVSC is about ½ done, and should be posted pretty soon. Hope you liked this little songficcy! As soon as they're all finished, I'll probably combine them into one, but I want to wait until I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's, the song 'Otis Redding' belongs to Everclear, and the hotel and clerk are mine. XD**

**Aerin**


End file.
